


It's Christmas Time

by PieAnnamay07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/pseuds/PieAnnamay07
Summary: Darcy and Bucky are getting into the Christmas spirit.AKA: Christmas fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For amidtheflowers, who wanted a fic where there was snuggling and kissing. I tried my best.  
> Also for wineandroses, who's encouragement is probably the only reason I was able to get this written. Thanks for putting up with my first draft!

The scent of pine was thick in the air. Darcy inhaled deeply. 

 

Next to her, Bucky was relaxed and peaceful. He was smiling as they both watched a Christmas themed movie on the TV.

 

“This is nice.” Darcy murmured, pressing closer to Bucky’s side.

 

Bucky’s lips tilted up into a smile as he turned his head to fully face her.

 

“It sure is, Darcy.”

 

Their lips met in a kiss.

 

They had been in a relationship for over month now, but they had been introduced several weeks before it started.

 

The two of them had clicked instantly, their friendship had been effortless. It still was effortless, having smoothly transitioned from friends to lovers. It was the easiest relationship Darcy had ever been in.

 

In her opinion, Bucky deserved easy relationships, deep, long-lasting friendships. When they had first been introduced, Darcy had thought he was hot, of course. He had been working through a lot of things at the time, so she had held off on pursuing him romantically, only wanting to help him with his problems.

 

It had been Bucky who had taken the first step in their romantic relationship. Their friendship had evolved naturally, Darcy supposed, but Bucky had kissed her one night when they had been watching a movie.

 

Darcy had taken in upon herself to help him with his pop-culture education. They still watched movies and TV shows often. She also recommended books for him to read.

 

Darcy turned her body slightly, giving Bucky better access.

 

She loved touching him. After having gone so long touched-deprived, Bucky deserved loving touches as often as she could give them to him. She had asked him before starting in earnest to let him have skin-on-skin contact, because she wasn’t going to do anything without his consent.

 

This was their first Christmas together. The Christmas spirit was in the air, the feeling Darcy always associated with Christmas. Excitement which she hadn’t outgrown, happiness from just being with Bucky, and the scent of her Christmas tree all combined to make her feel content. The lights twinkled, flashing multicolored from her tree. She had also strung them up on her windowsill. She loved Christmas lights, sue her.

 

Bucky’s right arm curled around Darcy’s back, pulling her onto his lap. His left arm curled around her, too, and Darcy’s arms wound themselves around his shoulders.

 

She loved being so close to him.

 

Needless to say, the rest of the movie was ignored in favor of sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to actually spell wineandroses' name correctly.


End file.
